


The Angel of Death

by Rainbend



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbend/pseuds/Rainbend
Summary: "Say hello to Death for me." She whispered with a sinister smile as she plunged the knife into the human heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains violence and gore. If you don't like this sort of things, I suggest you don't read it. You have been warned.

_**"Say hello to Death for me." She whispered with a sinister smile as she plunged the knife into the human heart.** _

***

_"Latest news: Another murder have taken place last night. This time round, the victim is a high school student girl. Her parents found her dead in her bed this morning and like most victims who have been killed by the same murderer, her chest was cut open with a gaping hole where the heart used to be. As we are speaking, the police are currently at the latest victim's house investigating as they have been for the past few months. All that they found was the same writing that have been appearing around the murderer's victims' homes and on the bedroom wall written in the girl's blood. If you have any information about the murderer, please call 911."_

Noises. There were noises everywhere. The sound of a sleeping human breathing. The ticking sound of the clock hanging on the wall, its hands moving every second. The sound of branches scratching the window panes as the wind blew gently. The sound of nocturnal animals going about their nightly activities, the sound of an occasional car passing by. There were noises everywhere although it was in the middle of the night all but except one.

Hidden in the shadows was a figure, its eyes focusing on the sleeping human every movement. The rising and falling of her chest as she breathes, the tossing and turning of her body as she continued dreaming, the twitching of her eyes behind her closed lids. Nothing went unnoticed by figure and its sharp eyes. It was waiting, waiting for the right time to strike. Alas, this unfortunate human became its next victim without her knowing. The sleeping human's life is on the line.

And so, the figure waited,

The time on the clock read two in the morning where the world was sleeping soundly. It was the perfect timing for the creature to make its move. Stepping out of the shadows, the figure made its presence known for the first time to the world. The moon's rays fell onto the figure as it stepped into the moonlight, its body casting long shadows that follows its every move. The figure was anything but human.

Its jet black hair matted with dried blood swayed gently as a breeze blew through the window, caressing the hair like a giant hand. The creature's pale skin stood out against its hair, glowing under the moon's touch. However what stood out the most was the creature's eyes. It was completely black, its pupils and eye's white had all disappeared. Every time the creature blinked, blood could be seen running down its face as though they were crying. A pair of wings as black as the night sky itself protruded out from the creature's back, mimicking a fallen angel.

The creature was the epitome of nightmare, a monster.

The creature approached the sleeping human silently, it's footsteps soften by the carpet beneath its feet. As it near the bed, the creature began to sing. Out of its mouth came a haunting melody, its voice rich and melodious as it filled the room and drowning out other noises.

The melody spoke of many deaths that the creatures had seen and witnessed for centuries. Wherever it goes, death seems to follow it. The melody also spoke of the many names that the creature had killed and the sleeping human name will soon joined her fellow brethren, where her name will be sang to the next unfortunate victim.

Slowly but surely, the sleeping human began to stir from her slumber as the melody haunt her dreams. Rubbing the sleep of her eyes, the human wondered who was singing at such an ungodly hour.

To her horror, standing at the ends of her bed was a creature that she was certain was not human. Sensing that the human has woken up, the creature lifted its head, its eyes glowing in the dark as it continued to sing.

The human, although frozen in fear, was mesmerised by the haunting melody and could do nothing but stared at the creature as she began to sway to the sound of the creature's voice.

The human brain began to send warning alerts to its owner to warn her that the creature standing before her is anything but friendly. However, the human could do nothing as it body continued to dance in tune with the creature's voice as though it has taken control of it.

The creature's mouth twitched upwards into a sinister grin at the sight of the human mesmerised by its song. It continue singing as it slowly whipped out a knife, its blade glinting in the dark.

The human body tensed up when she saw the knife, finally heeding the warning sent by her brain. The creature brought the knife to its lips, its tongue flicking out to lick the blade.

"I can almost taste your blood staining this very blade. Hmmm." The creature hummed out, its voice sounded like of an angel.

"W..wh...o...are...yo..u...a...nd...wh...at..do..y..you...want?" The human asked, her voice quivering in fear.

The creature's sinister grin widen at the fear in the human voice. "It finally speak. Well, I go by different names but I can tell you, I'm your worst nightmare. Oh, I don't want anything from you except your heart. I have not fed in days. And you, my little human, have become my next prey."

Trying to muster whatever courage left in her, the human managed to stuttered out. "T...this is the last warning. Get out of my house before I call the police."

Rolling her eyes or at least it looks like what the creature was doing, it replied in annoyance while playing with the knife skillfully. "You humans and your police. It's getting really annoying when my prey threatens me, knowing perfectly well that they stood no chance against me. You are better off dead. At least you'll be quiet."

"I don't care what you are saying. Just get the hell out of my house before I scream." The human threaten the creature.

Ruffling its wings, the creature stared at its prey in amusement. "Awww, look at you threatening me. How cute. But seriously, you're starting to annoy me with that voice of yours. Maybe I should slit that pretty neck of yours."

And to emphasise its point, the creature, with lightning speed, slit the human neck with the knife even before the human could register what was going on.

The human hands flew to her neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing out her neck like a fountain. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she whimpered at the sight of her blood staining her hands. Blood continue to drip from the gash on the human neck like raindrops, staining the bed and her clothes.

Knowing that she was in danger, the human scrambled out of bed and headed for the door. To her horror, the creature was standing at the door way, its wings blocking her only means of escape.

Tears began to stream down her face as she glanced around the room desperately, trying to find another way of escape. The human skin was turning paler and paler by seconds as blood continues to drip from the open wound on her neck.

The creature took a whiff of the blood lingering in the air, its thirst becoming even more prominent than before. Staring at the blood stained knife in its hands, the creature unblinking staring at the blood. The voices in its head became louder, urging the creature to taste the blood on the knife. To feel what the blood taste like on its tongue.

Seeing that the creature was distracted by her blood on the knife, she securely tied the shirt she had managed to grab securely around her neck to stop the flow of blood. Wincing at the pain caused by the cloth rubbing against her opened wound, she discreetly headed for the window.

Glancing to make sure that the creature was still preoccupied, the human slowly and silently lifted the window. She slowly slid her legs out of the window, glancing occasionally at the creature who was still mesmerised by the blood on the knife.

Suddenly, the human accidentally hit her head against the window and let out a cry. She glanced up in horror as the creature slowly turned around to face her, half of its face hidden behind its hair.

Licking the blood of the knife, the creature slowly approached the human. "Do you really think you can escape from me? I could hear your breathing as you try to escape. What a pathetic piece of worm. Even if you were able to escape, I would have find you either way and drag you somewhere else to finish you off."

The human body began to shake in fear when she came to realise that she really had no chance of escaping.

She was trapped.

The creature deranged grin widen at the sight of the human shaking like a leaf in front of her. Not caring that the human would probably wake the whole neighbourhood up with her screaming, the creature dragged her back into the room by her hair.

Clutching at the hands grabbing her hair rather painfully, the human fought for freedom as she began kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me! I said let go!"

The creature threw the human onto the bed and sat on her stomach, pinning her wrists against the headboard with one hand while the other one covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

The human thrashed wildly around on the bed, trying to break free from the restraint. The creature released its hand that was covering the human mouth and grabbed the knife that had fallen onto the bed, stabbing the human in the legs.

The human scream of pain could be heard as she felt the knife piercing through the skin. Blood immediately began to ooze from the knife stab as the creature left the knife sitting there.

"I want you to keep quiet or else I would cut off your fingers one by one, do you understand?" The creature asked the human in a singsong voice.

With tears streaming down her face endlessly, the human nodded her head quickly. Letting go of the hand that was pinning the human wrists, the creature pulled out the knife slowly from her leg, enjoying the whimpers of pain escaping the human mouth.  

The creature cradled the knife against the human cheek as more blood began escaping from her body.

"Look at you my little pet. Lying in your own blood, what a beautiful sight to behold. Your blood is really starting to tempt me. But I thought it wouldn't be fun unless I play with you for a while more." The creature crooned gently as the human began thrashing wildly upon hearing its words.

To prevent the human from moving even more, the creature slit the knife harshly across the human cheek and creating an even deeper cut. Before the human could scream some more, the creature tied her wrist to the headboard and stuffed the bloody shirt that was tied earlier to her neck into her mouth, muffling her screams.

With insanity twinkling in the creature's eyes, it lifted the knife into the air and plunged the knife into the human stomach. The human screams was muffled by the bloody shirt as the creature dragged the knife upwards, slicing the stomach open as though cutting a cake. The human could only thrashed about as the pain began to eat at her consciousness. 

The creature began to pull the intestine out like a magician pulling his colourful handkerchief out of his sleeve. Stuffing its hands into the bloody mess, the creature began to pull out all the organs one by one, laying them neatly next to the human body in a bloody pile. Blood could be seen staining everywhere as the human lost more and more blood. The human was in so much pain and blood loss that she could nothing but lay there as the creature played with her body like a little child playing with his favourite toys.

Whenever the human was about to loose consciousness, the creature would slapped her to keep her awake. "Now. Now. Don't you dare go sleeping on me."

The creature began to cut off all the human toes and fingers while singing 'Ten Little Indians'. However instead of singing about Indians, it was singing about all ten of her toes and fingers as it slowly cut them off one by one.

The creature having done cutting off the human toes and fingers was contemplating what to do next when it spotted the human green eyes.

Leaning in closer to the human ear, the creature breathe out. "You know, I used to have such beautiful green eyes as well before they were being cut of me. The thing is, it looked so pretty on you and it would be a shame if they were being let's say removed. However, I am envious of your green eyes. So, I decided to keep them for themselves."

Upon hearing the creature's words, the human eyes widen in fear as she realised her eyes were to be plucked out. The creature brought the knife closer to the enlarged eyes and without hesitating, plunge into the human eye and scooped it out of the socket. The human scream in pain as she began to loose vision in one eye. Blood began to ran down her cheek, mixing in with the salty tears.

"Now, you look almost like me." The creature gleefully said.

Deciding to allow the human to keep her other vision, the creature continued making a mess out of her.

Just an hour away from sunrise, the creature decided it was time to feed. Grinning at the master piece, the creature licked the blood of its fingers. The human body was so badly mutilated that you could not even tell it was once a human.

The human life was beginning to seep away as her consciousness fought to stay awake. However, there was not much strength left in that body of hers. Before death claimed the human, the last thing she saw will see is the creature that will haunt her even in after life. 

"Say hello to Death for me." The creature whispered with a sinister smile as it plunged the knife into the human heart.

All that could be heard was the creature's psychotic laughter as it stabbed the heart repeatedly, bringing the human to a standstill.

***  
The creature flew out of the window and landed at the edge of the dark forest. The creature had just finished feeding off the heart of its last prey, leaving her body to rot.

The sun had just began to rise as police sirens could be heard in the distance. The parents of the human must have called the police upon discovering their dead daughter.

The creature twirled the knife skillfully, its clothes stained with fresh blood from its recent kill. Now that the creature had been fed, the world would be safe for the next few days before it set out to find its next prey.

Deciding that the creature had enough, it turned on its heels and set off deeper into the dark forest where a house filled with similar creatures like her awaits for its return.

Until the creature returns, the world will be safe. However, we can never be too sure because who knows you might be the next victim of the Angel of Death.

The End.


End file.
